


Of Shades and Colors

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, UAAP!au, isko!sehun, thomasian!baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: UAAP AU. “Go USTe,” sigaw ni Baekhyun. “UP Fight,” sabi naman ni Sehun. Maaari kayang umusbong ang pagtingin sa pagitan ng dalawang pusong magkaiba ang pinanggalingan?





	Of Shades and Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with this kind of prompt. Thank you for this opportunity mods! Thank you rin to the prompter! Here you go sana magustuhan niyo haha (i tried talaga)

***

_ “Diliman, Maynila, Baguio, Los Baños, Visayas, at Mindanao. Here is your UP Pep Squad.” _

  
  


“Tangina Sehun Sebastian Oh nasan ka na ba?”

“Teka lang pare nandito na ko sa loob hinahanap ko na lang kung asan kayo.”

“Dalian mo tsong tropa na natin.”

“Ge.”

  
  


And the phone call ended like that.  _ Hassle _ , sabi ni Sehun Sebastian Oh. Hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang ginagawa niya dito, paano siya napapayag ni Jongin Damon Kim at Kyungsoo Christian Do na sumama. Hindi naman talaga siya mahilig manood ng cheerdance competition. Tamang basketball lang sa kanya kaya naman medyo labag sa loob niya na sumama dito. Rebuttal ni Kyungsoo?  _ “Huling taon mo na to sa UP, hindi mo pa ba susuportahan ang school natin?”  _ Point taken. Nang mahanap na ang dalawa ay umupo siya sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Jongin. Habang nanonood ay di maiwasan ni Sehun na tumingin sa tabi niya. Pano ba naman puro na lang criticism.

“Ay ano yon? Iskulay ng sablay? Maiintindihan ba ng lahat ng tao ang context non?”

“Ay hindi symmetrical. Minus points.”

Hindi na lang pinansin ni Sehun masyado yung comments ng katabi niya. Wala naman siyang pake sa mga nangyayari eh. Nakiki-chant lang siya ng “Unibersidad ng Pilipinas” tuwing sumisigaw ang mga kaibigan niya, catching Baekhyun’s attention.  _ Damn, isko pala to.  _ Isip ni Baekhyun. Wala naman siyang pake kung marinig ng katabi niya. Baekhyun’s very vocal about his opinions and feelings. He’s very outspoken kaya minsan nahihiya si Jongdae para sa bestfriend niya kasi walang preno si badette minsan. Kaya napapa-trouble to eh. Nang matapos nang magperform ang UP Pep Squad, alam na ni Baekhyun na it’s his time to shine. Hashtag Diva Santo Tomas. Sobrang ingay ng katabi niya, isip ni Sehun. Kung maingay na to kanina nung UP ang nagpeperform, mas maingay ito nang UST na ang nasa CDC stage. Hindi niya alam kung gusto niyang palasakan ang bibig ni Baekhyun o ang tenga niya. Teka medyo kinky yung una ha. 

Nang matapos lahat ng performances, napagpasyahan na lang nila na mag-twitter habang hinihintay yung results. Kung magulo na sa arena, mas magulo pa pala sa twitter. Well, every CDC naman may trashtalking online. Parang ritwal na nga eh. Natawa na lang si Sehun sa mga nakita. He’s entertained. Hindi naman siya palaaway online unlike his seatmate na halos lahat na ata ng pambabash eh sinalihan. Baekhyun, kalma. Pero buti naman hindi lang pambabash ang sinalihan niya, pati naman sa pagpraise eh sumasali siya, especially when ehem his university ehem UST ang pinag-uusapan. Wow, proud thomasian.

“Baks, baka naman pwedeng kalmahan mo lang ano?”

“What do you mean, Dae?”

“Hoy bakla ka kala mo hindi ko nakikita. Puro ikaw na lang ang nasa tlist ko. Daldal mo ha.”

“Whatever.”

Nang i-announce na ang winners, halos manggalaiti na si Baekhyun sa results. He’s internally screaming “Asan ang UST?!” Kaya bago pa magwala, not really but close to that, ay hinila na siya ni Jongdae palabas. Iwas gulo. Currently papunta sila in a resto to have dinner bago umuwi ng dorm. Habang kumakain ay hindi naiwasan ni Jongdae na matanong si Baekhyun.

“Baks, yung katabi mo kanina,”

“Oh? Ano meron?”

“Gwapo ah?”

And Baekhyun choked on his meal. Teka lang naman Jongdae. Dahan-dahanin mo.

“Hindi ko napansin.”

Binato naman siya ni Jongdae Oliver Kim ng tissue. Vaklang two iiwas pa eh.

“Wag ako Baekhyun Elijah Byun. Wag ako. Anong hindi mo napansin jan eh puro ka nga side eye. Vaklang two kala mo hindi ko napansin ha.”

“Oo na oo na. Aminado naman ako gwapo siya. Ano okay na?”

“Crush mo no?”

He chose to shut up. Baka kung ano pa ang lumabas sa bibig niya. Nang walang natanggap na sagot si Jongdae ay hinayaan na lang niya. May nasesense ang radar ni Jongdae kaya hahayaan na lang niyang aminin ng bestfriend niya pag handa na siya. At kung hindi na siya pabebe. 

  
  


***

  
  


Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun ‘to. Dapat ay nasa unit lang siya ngayon at nagpapahinga at wala sa lugar kung saan maingay at mainit. First set pa lang pero intense na agad ang simula. A side screams “UP Fight” while the other screams “Go USTe”. Hindi naman talaga pupunta dito si Baekhyun kaso lang nung nalaman niyang UP ang kalaban nila, daig pa si flash kung mag-ayos. The rivalry between these schools are on another level. Kung may Ateneo-La Salle rivalry, may UP-UST rivalry din which dated years, decades ago. It got intense when they faced each other during finals in a pre-season. Mainit ang labanan. Mas mainit pa ata sa sauna.

Nagpalinga-linga si Baekhyun sa venue. Tinitignan niya yung audience and to say, it is a sea of maroon. Aksidenteng napalingon si Baekhyun sa lalaking paupo sa seat sa tabi niya at napa-gasp siya kaya naman napalingon din si Jongdae at kahit siya nagulat. Teka lang, nung CDC andun siya. Hanggang dito ba naman?

“Sinusundan mo ba ako?”

At the guy was obviously taken aback. Grabe si vakla wala talagang preno ang bibig. Baekhyun matatapalan ko na yang bibig mo. Malapit-lapit na. Jongdae said to himself.

“Excuse me?”

“Nung CDC katabi kita. Hanggang dito ba naman gusto mo akong tabihan? Say, crush mo ba ako?”

Napafacepalm na lang si Jongdae saka tinakpan ang bibig ni Baekhyun. Hindi na niya kaya ang bestfriend niya. Masyado atang confident kaya kung ano-ano ang nasasabi.

“Uy Baek sobrang mapagbiro mo naman. Pasensya na sa kaibigan ko kuya. Sige upo ka na jan. Enjoy the game.”

Si Baekhyun naman ay nagpumiglas at tinignan ng masama si Jongdae. He just eyed him. Tama naman yung ginawa niya. Minsan talaga nakakahiyang kasama si Baekhyun. Aminado siya dun.

“Isa Molde”

And the UP crowd cheered for their player and former rookie of the year for the point. Ganda nung crosscourt kill na yon. Tahimik lang na nanonood si Sehun. Hindi naman sa hindi siya proud sa team nila pero hindi lang talaga siya into this sport that much. Basics lang naman ang alam niya. Andito lang naman siya dahil sa request ng kaibigan niya. If it weren’t because of her, hindi naman siya manonood. Dapat nga may tinatapos siyang plate ngayon pero alam naman niyang he can’t say no. 

“Sehun? Uy pare andito ka pala?”

Bati ni Taemin nang makita siya nito. Nakilala ni Sehun si Taemin sa org. Shy type sila parehas kaya naman si Jongin na lang ang nagpakilala sa kanilang dalawa. Naging magkaibigan naman sila pero hinndi sila ganun ka-close unlike Jongin and Taemin. Sa sobrang close nila, magkamukha na sila.

“Oo pare. Napapunta lang eh.”

“Nako mukhang kilala ko na nagpapunta sayo ah. Sige pare. Enjoy the game.”

Sehun. Sehun pala ang pangalan nung may crush sa kanya. Hay Baekhyun nag-i-ilusyon ka na talaga.

“Uy baks. Sehun daw oh.”

“Oh eh ano namang gagawin ko?”

“Sungit. For sure naman pag-uwi natin hahanapin mo agad ang facebook profile niya. Wag nga ako.”

  
  


At yun nga ang nangyari. Nakahiga si Baekhyun habang nags-scroll sa profile ni Sehun Sebastian Oh. Curious lang siya okay? Curious lang talaga. Twice na kasi niyang nakita ito so it doesn’t mean anything when he chose to check his profile right? Right? Puro shared posts and memes lang naman ang laman ng fb ni Sehun. Photos? He rarely upload, puro tagged photos din eh. Maybe his ig has a lot? Kaya naman hinanap na din ni Baekhyun ang ig pati na ang twitter ni kuya mo Sehun. Sa sobrang intriga ni Baekhyun ay accidentally niyang napindot yung follow button. Agad siyang napatayo at tinitignan kung totoo ba ang nakikita niya.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _ Bakit niya na-follow?!?!?!? He doesn’t want to look disrespectful naman by unfollowing him pero he has no other choice. Ang creepy naman kung if-follow ka ng stranger sa personal account mo diba? Kaya naman he unfollowed him. Makakatulog na sana si Baekhyun ng mahimbing nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. 

  
  
  
  
  


@oohsehun followed you

  
  


***   
  


Ilang linggo matapos ang twitter incident ay nagkaayaan ang barkadahan ni Baekhyun na mag-nomi sesh sa katipunan. Nomi para sa diplomang ilang taon ding hinintay. Nomi para sa ilang taon na pagsasama. Feeling farewell pero may ilang buwan pa naman silang magkakasama. Normal nomi sesh lang. Wala namang bago except sa mga lalaking bagong pasok sa lugar. Napanganga na naman si Baekhyun. Ano bang meron at kahit saan eh makikita niya ito?

“Uy Taemin pare. Buti nakarating kayo.”

“Oo naman. Ang lapit na nga namin dito hindi pa ba kami pupunta?”

It was a shocker nang malaman ni Baekhyun na mutual friend pala nilang dalawa ni Sehun si Chanyeol. Alam niyang malaki ang social circle ni Chanyeol at halos lahat na ata ng tao sa katipunan ay kilala niya. Hindi niya lang ma-take na sa dinami-rami ng pwedeng isama ni Chanyeol eh si Sehun pa? At sa dinami-rami ng lugar na pwede silang magkita, dito pa talaga?  _ Bakit ba ang liit ng mundo para sa dalawang taong nag-iiwasan?  _ Or maybe one-sided na iwasan lang but still.

Casual talk lang naman ang nangyari with of course, nomi na kasama. Kamustahan lang about life, school life, org life, kahit nga love life inusisa na rin eh. At syempre usapang lovelife, ang divel side ni Jongdae biglang umariba. Nagshot muna bago nagtanong sa mga isko na kasama nila.

“Baka naman may single kayong kilala? Reto ko lang tong si Baekhyun Elijah Byun. Ilang taon na rin tong halaman pakidiligan naman.”

Nangangati si Baekhyun na sakalin ang bestfriend niya. Bastos to ah. Walang pasintabi sa halaman self niya.

“Ito oh si Sehun. Single yan. Puro acads nga ang inaatupag kaya hanggang ngayon walang jowa. Ano Baek? Lakad ka na ba namin?”

Tanong ni Jongin. Wow naman nickname basis. Close na agad? Pero teka, single si Sehun? Teka lang Baekhyun kumalma ka. Wag basta sunggab ng sunggab. Wag marupok. Pa-hard to get muna.

“Sige lang. Kung papayag siya eh.”

At naghiyawan ang mga kasama nila. Alam naman nilang straightforward tong si Baekhyun pero hindi nila inaasahan na sasakyan niya ang trip nila. Matapang. 

“Oh ano Sehun payag ka ba?”

“G lang. Basta ba hindi ka mang-g-ghost eh.”

TECHNICAL FOUL. Okay, gets naman niya na may reputation talaga ang thomasians when it comes to ghosting. Pero hindi naman ganun si Baekhyun no. Gwapo naman tong si Sehun so bakit niya pa i-g-ghost? 

Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa banyo para huminga ng kaunti. Saka para na rin magkaroon ng peace of mind kahit saglit mula sa mga nangyayari. Grabe naman kasi bakit nasali pa yung ghosting habits nila. Foul yun ih.

“Sorry kung napalabas ko na you’ll ghost me.”

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig.  _ Mama naman eh. Kailangan ko ng peace of mind bakit nandito ka. _

“It’s okay. I know that’s what people always think of when they hear the word thomasian. Parang analogy lang. Parang coffee is to mapait as ghost is to thomasian.”

Hindi naman niya sinasadya na bitter yung pagkakasabi niya pero ganun ang lumabas. 

“I know it’s a foul pero sorry talaga. To make it up, kape tayo?”

  
  
  


Hindi marupok si Baekhyun. Hindi talaga. Pero eto siya ngayon, kasama si Sehun sa starbucks para mahimasmasan. Panigurado kinukurot na siya ngayon ni Jongdae sa isipan niya at sinasabing  _ “Baekhyun Elijah Byun! Hindi kita pinalaking ganyan!”  _

Hinihintay niya ngayon si Sehun na nag-p-place ng order nilang dalawa. Jongdae is bombarding him with messages at sinabi na lang niyang mamaya siya magkukwento. Hindi naman nagtagal si Sehun at umupo sa harap ni Baekhyun.

“Sehun Sebastian Oh. 5th year BS Archi.”

Nagtaka si Baekhyun.  _ Anong sinasabi neto? _

“I just noticed na wala pa tayong formal na introduction kahit ilang beses na tayong nagkita. First time we met, medyo mainit ang dugo mo nun. Second, sinabi mo na crush kita.”

Nahiya naman bigla si Baekhyun sa huling sinabi ni Sehun. Minsan talaga lakas niyang mag-assume eh. Nakakahiya.

“Sorry about that. So yeah, Baekhyun Elijah Byun. 4th year. AB CommArts.”

“So, do you like your course?”

“Wait ah. Di naman ako informed na interview pala to. Uhh, yes of course I like it. It has been my ultimate dream na rin eh.”

Bata pa lang si Baekhyun ay gusto na niya talagang maging broadcaster or anything basta in the media field. Seeking for the truth and telling other people the truth excites him. Gustong-gusto niya na malaman ng tao ang totoo dahil alam niya na deserve nilang malaman yun. 

“Eh ikaw? Why arki?”

“There’s no reason except for it is my passion. Gustong-gusto kong magdesign eh so I took it.”

Pregnant silence ensues. Wala naman silang ibang matanong kaya nanahimik na lang pero hindi sila nakakaramdam ng awkwardness. Well, at least not for Baekhyun. He insisted na kunin ang order nila pero Sehun declined at siya ang kumuha. They just savored their orders and enjoying each other’s quiet company. 

“Hatid na kita.”

Sehun offered habang si Baekhyun naman ay pinipigilan na kiligin. Golden rule, wag marupok. 

“Ah hindi na. I can manage.”

“No. I insist. Malalim na ang gabi baka kung mapano ka pa. Tara?”

At gaya nga ng mga nasa cliche movies and stories, pumayag na si Baekhyun na ihatid siya ni Sehun. Tahimik lang ang byahe. Just the music on the background lang ang maririnig. Ang usapan ay sa labas lang ng building ihahatid pero nandito sila ngayon, nagtititigan sa harap ng unit ni Baekhyun.

“So,”

“So?”

“See you ulit?”

Baekhyun just nodded. He’s looking forward to see him again naman eh. Wow harot.

“Salamat sa paghatid. Ingat ka.”

Hindi niya alam kung anong pumasok sa utak niya at lumapit siya kay Sehun at hinalikan ito sa pisngi. Halatang natigilan si Sehun kaya wala ng ibang sinabi si Baekhyun at tumakbo papasok ng unit niya. Pucha naman Baekhyun anong ginagawa mo.

  
  
  


***

At ang “see you ulit” ay talagang naulit nga. They’ve been constantly seeing each other for three weeks. Tawag, drive, gala, kain, and all. Umabot na rin sila sa extent na pumupunta sila sa units ng isa’t isa. Nood ng movie, dinner, thesis, anything. Tinanong siya ni Jongdae one time kung ano ba talagang status nila. Madalas kasi silang makitang magkasama, courtesy of their ig stories, at madalas ding sabay pumasok kapag nagkaayaan ng nomi sesh. Baekhyun admits, may feelings na siya. Sa sobrang sweet and caring ba naman nito sa kanya, sinong hindi ma-f-fall diba? Dagdag mo na rin na protective din ito towards him. There was a time na late natapos si Baekhyun sa revisions na ginagawa niya kaya naman sobrang dilim na nang makaalis siya sa coffee shop. He was waiting for a cab nang biglang may tumigil na kotse sa harap niya. The driver rolled the window down at hindi niya ito kilala. 

“Hey cutie. Want a ride?”

Baekhyun just shook his head at naghintay ng cab. Wala siyang matyempuhan na bakanteng taxi. Lahat may sakay. Saka lang niya naalala na friday ngayon. Kinabahan na si Baekhyun nang bumaba ang driver at naglakad papalapit sa kanya. He wants to run away pero ayaw gumalaw ng katawan niya. 

“There’s no cab passing by. So tara na?”

“No. Ayoko.”

The man was about to grab his wrist when someone stopped him. 

“Sinabi niyang ayaw niya diba? Ano pang ginagawa mo dito?”

Baekhyun froze. Ngayon lang niya narinig na sobrang cold ng boses ni Sehun. 

“I was just being a good samaritan, dude. At tsaka sino ka ba ha?”

“Boyfriend niya. So I’m telling you, hands off.”

After that incident, halos araw-araw na kung ihatid ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa unit niya. Baekhyun resisted at first pero persistent si Sehun kaya wala na siyang nagawa kundi hayaan ito. Deep inside naman gusto niya rin ito. Wala man silang label pero kung umasta na akala mo magjowa na. Baekhyun feels na may feelings din naman si Sehun sa kanya. Hindi naman sa assuming siya pero nararamdaman talaga ng radar niya okay? Saka bakit ba niya gagawin yun kung walang feelings diba? Diba? 

“Hay nako Baekhyun sinasabi ko sayo ha. Ingatan mo sarili mo.”

Yan na lang ang nasabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. Alam niya kung gaano kabilis ma-inlove ang kaibigan niya and when he loves, he loves deep and hard. Kaya labis na lang ang pag-aalala niya para sa kaibigan niya. The last time Baekhyun fell in love with the wrong person, it was the worst Baekhyun he has seen at ayaw niyang maulit ito. Baekhyun might be an outgoing person, he might be bubbly in everyone’s eyes pero alam na alam ni Jongdae na sa likod ng mga ngiti ay mga luhang hindi mailabas, mga sakit na pinilit wag indahin, mga sugat na pilit hinihilom. He knows being bubbly and flirty are Baekhyun’s defense mechanisms.

Nagring ang phone ni Baekhyun at nang makita ni Jongdae kung sino iyon ay napabuntong hininga na lang siya. Sana lang ay maging masaya si Baekhyun sa lahat ng desisyong gagawin niya. 

  
  


***

  
  


One night, isinama ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa isang nomi sesh kasama ang barkada niya. Mabait naman ang mga kaibigan ni Sehun. All is well not until someone approaches them, Sehun rather. Kita ni Baekhyun ang tinginan at ngitian ng mga kaibigan ni Sehun. Nilingon niya si Sehun at ang babaeng palapit sa kanya. Napansin niya na nag-iba ang aura nito kumpara kanina. Hindi naman tanga si Baekhyun para maramdaman na may something. May iba eh. Malaman ang mga tingin. May ibig sabihin ang mga ngiti. 

“Buti nakapunta ka Joohyun ah? Walang training?”

Joohyun. Irene Joohyun Bae. Of course Baekhyun knows her. Cheerleader ng UP pep squad, also a former UP courtside reporter. Suma-sideline din itong model. Baekhyun can see her sometimes in ads. Nakikiramdam lang si Baekhyun sa paligid niya. Hindi pa rin nawawala yung sparks sa mata ni Sehun. He starts to feel something. Parang may green monster na unti-unting lumalaki sa loob niya kaya naman nagpaalam na siya at sinabing may biglang kailangang i-revise sa thesis nila bago pa lumaki yung monster inside him aka jealousy. 

  
  


Kasalukuyan siyang nasa bahay nila Jongdae. Nagulat pa nga ang mama nito nang makita si Baekhyun ng dis oras ng gabi. Paalis ng bahay si mama Kim nang maabutan niya ito. May emergency surgery daw na kailangang iperform kaya kailangang umalis. Sinalubong naman siya ni Jongdae after kaya ngayon nakahiga sila sa may garden ng mga Kim. 

“Oh anong nangyare at naparito ka?”

Kapag pumupunta si Baekhyun kina Jongdae, it’s either may ibabalita siya o makikikain siya. Sa nakikita niya ngayon, hindi makikikain ang aura ni Baekhyun ngayon so he guessed it is the former.

“Dae, assuming ba talaga ako?”

Nabilaukan naman bigla si Jongdae sa tanong ng kaibigan. Tinignan niya ito at hindi naman mukhang wasted so alam niya kung anong sinasabi niya.

“Ano bang gusto mong marinig? Yung dapat o yung totoo?”

Baekhyun whined. 

“Dae kasi seryoso.”

He just chuckled and turned serious.

“Yung totoo ha. Oo may pagka-assuming ka. May lumapit lang sayo, i-a-assume mo na agad na may gusto siya sayo o kaya naman may gagawin siyang masama sayo. Let’s take Sehun Sebastian Oh as an example. Nung lumapit siya sayo nung game, you already assumed na gusto ka nung tao. Minsan, try mong pakalmahin yang assuming hormones mo ha.”

Baekhyun just sighed and looked at the stars in the sky. Na-sense naman ni Jongdae na may problema ang bestfriend niya kaya naman tinanong niya kung ano ba ang bumabagabag dito.

“Napunta naman na tayo sa usapang Sehun, I want you honest opinion. Sa tingin mo ba may gusto din sa akin si Sehun?”

Natigilan siya sa tanong. Mukhang alam na niya kung ano ang patutunguhan nito.

“Tatanungin muna kita. Inasuume mo na naman ba na mutual na yung feelings niyo ngayon?”

Baekhyun nodded kaya naman napahinga ng malalim si Jongdae. Hay eto na naman.

“Baekhyun, opinyon ko lang to at alam mo naman na tapat naman ang mga sasabihin ko sayo diba. Hindi sa lahat ng oras eh pwede mong i-assume na gusto ka nga niya. Oo sweet siya sayo. Oo pinagtatanggol ka niya. Oo caring siya. Pero kasi minsan Baekhyun, yung mga ganung acts, friendly lang. Hindi kasi pwedeng i-a-assume mo na lang tapos gagawa ka ng moves para ma-push at ma-confirm yung assumption mo. Alam mo, sa kaka-assume mo na may gusto siya sayo, lahat na lang ng ginagawa niya para sayo akala mo may meaning na. Payong kaibigan lang, alam mong gasgas na to pero never assume unless clearly stated. Wag mong i-assume na gusto ka kung hindi naman sinabi sayo na gusto ka nga. Bestfriend kita at ayaw kitang nasasaktan kaya please lang. Tama na ang kaka-assume ha? Lagi ka na lang nasasaktan eh.”

Ang mga luhang kanina pa pinipigilan ni Baekhyun ay unti-unti nang lumabas. Lumapit naman agad si Jongdae sa kanya at inalo. Hindi niya alam kung ano talaga ang nangyari at nagkaganito ang bestfriend niya kaya ang tanging magagawa na lang niya ay gabayan at suportahan ito sa anumang gagawin niya.

  
  


***

  
  


Ilang araw na at walang natatanggap na text at tawag si Sehun mula kay Baekhyun. Mula nung huling inuman sesh, hindi na nagparamdam si Baekhyun sa kanya. Tuwing pumupunta naman ito sa unit niya, laging walang tao. Tuwing tatawagan, off ang phone. Naf-frustrate siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ba siya iniiwasan ni Baekhyun. Dahil ba kay Joohyun? Ewan. Hindi na niya alam. 

  
  


One night, pumunta siya sa unit ni Baekhyun and luckily the man was inside. He saw the male doing something in his laptop. Hindi nito namalayan na pumasok na pala si Sehun sa unit niya. 

“Hindi ka nag-l-lock. Pano na lang kung napasukan ka?”

Sabi niya at halata namang nagulat si Baekhyun nang makita siya nito. 

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

Ani nito sa tonong hindi malaman ni Sehun. Hindi naman galit pero hindi rin naman purong nagtatanong lang. 

“Binibisita ka? Baka kasi i-ghost mo ako ng tuluyan?”

Nahiya naman bigla si Baekhyun sa inasta niya. Oo, aminado siyang iniiwasan niya talaga si Sehun because he wants to protect his heart from further breaking. May damage na eh. Agapan bago lumala. Kaso nga lang sa ginagawa niya, hindi niya naman alam na may nasasaktan din siya eh.

“Sorry, okay? Got so many things on my plate lately.”

“It’s okay. Brought food. Tara?”

_ Last mo na yan Baekhyun parang awa.  _ Baekhyun reminded himself. They’ve talked a lot. Catching up ganun. Yung bigat na naramdaman ni Baekhyun eh biglang nawala. Wow. Sehun’s impact. They did things just like the usual. Back to old routine lang. When midnight came, they cuddled in Baekhyun’s bed. Of course they’re cuddling AS A FRIEND. Lintek na as a friend yan, katakot.

  
  


Sehun is already in his deep slumber but Baekhyun is the complete opposite. He’s wide awake. Andaming tumatakbo sa utak niya. Thesis, family, Sehun. Pressured na siya sa defense. He needs to ace this one. He needs to get that Latin honor. He is not lying when he said there’s a lot on his plate right now. To freshen his mind, nag-phone na lang siya but what he saw made his mood down and mind in haywire. Grabe naman I did not sign up for this.

  
  


***

  
  
  


The place is filled with anticipating people. It is obviously dominated by maroon, pansin ni Sehun. Second round na ng tournament which means finals is just around the corner. Nilinga ni Sehun ang section and finally saw the person he was finding for. 

“Aga mo ah? Second game pa naman kayo?”

“Oo nga I guess gusto kong makita ang potential rival na naman namin ulit. Joke. Late ka na naman ah? Set 4 na oh.”

Jongdae said back. He was indeed late. Malapit nang matapos ang set and he can see na unti-unti nang dumadami ang mga tao, wearing yellow, showing their support for the tigresses. The whole  UP crowd roared when they extended the game into a five setter. Sobrang crucial ng game na to for them. This will dictate whether they will have a chance to make it to the finals o hindi na.

Fifth set. Kinakabahan na ang lahat. Every point is important. Dito na talaga yung walang tapon. He’s trying to focus on the game pero he can’t since the seat beside Jongdae is unoccupied, yet. He knows kung sino ang uupo dun, the one and only, Byun Baekhyun. Natapos ang laro with a sad maroon community. Apparently, wala na silang chance mag-finals this season. Okay, nalulungkot ng slight si Sehun pero mas lamang yung kaba niya. Malapit-lapit nang magsimula yung laro pero no signs of Baekhyun in the arena. He tried to call him pero wala rin. Is he ignoring him again?

“Uhh, asan na si Baek?”

Tanong ni Sehun kay Jongdae after gathering up his courage. Sasagot na sana si Jongdae nang may umupo sa tabi niya, answering Sehun’s question.

  
  
  


***

Endless banging of the door is something Baekhyun did not expect. Tangina masasakal talaga niya kung sino mang hudas ang walang hiyang kumakatok sa pinto niya ---

“Anong ginagawa mo dito Sehun?”

“Bakit hindi ka pumunta kanina? You promised to go right?”

Ah yes. Baekhyun remembered. The last time he was here, pinaalala ni Sehun na may game kaya naman he made him promise na pupunta siya and he did naman kaso he has  _ reasons _ why he did not attend. 

“Sorry. Okay?”

Magsasalita pa sana si Sehun nang mapansin niyang namumutla si Baek. Agad niyang sinipat ang leeg nito at nagulat nang maramdamang mainit ito.

“Kelan ka pa nilalagnat? Shet sana sinabi mo. Kumain ka na ba? Nakainom ka na ba ng gamot?”

Sunod-sunod niyang tanong. Baekhyun brushed him off with “okay lang ako” pero he won’t believe that kaya naman he did what he has to do. Inalagaan niya si Baekhyun. He cooked for him, did a sponge bath, made him take medicine kahit pa ayaw na ayaw nito ang lasa ng biogesic. 

Samantalang hindi naman mapakalma ni Baekhyun ang puso niya. Pa-fall talaga tong si Sehun amp. Porkchop. Nakahiga siya ngayon samantalang nakaupo naman sa sahig si Sehun habang nanonood. 

“Bakit ka pa nandito? Di ka ba hinahanap ng jowa mo?”

He really tried hard not to sound bitter pero ganun pa din yung tunog, for him at least. Sehun was confused. Jowa? 

“What?”

“Sus. Si Irene. Diba jowa mo yun?”

Tahimik pa rin si Sehun kaya naman tinuloy ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya.

“Tanda mo nung uminom tayo nun? Nung bigla siyang dumating? Grabe yung tingin eh. Kumikinang eh. Alam mo yun? May sparks eh. Tapos yung tweet niya pa na throwback daw? Cute niyong magjo--”

Nagulat siya sa sumunod na nangyari. Pinatahimik siya ni Sehun gamit ang labi niya. Bakit naman po nambibigla? Kahit pa medyo nasasarapan siya sa lasa ng labi ni Sehun ay humiwalay siya agad. Kita naman niyang nagulat ito kaya naman inexplain na niya agad.

“Sehun! Grabe ka may lagnat ako!”

Mas lalong nagulat si baekhyun sa sunod na ginawa ni Sehun. Bakit may pag-pout? Weakness ko yan oy!

“Okay lang, isa pa dali.”

Sinampal naman niya ng mahina si Sehun. Ang landi naman. Wag marupok ako.

“Hoy teka nga hindi mo pa nga ako sinasagot.”

“Bakit? Nanligaw ka na ba?”

“Sehun kasi!”

Napa-chuckle naman si Sehun dahil ang whiny ni Baekhyun. Cute. Hay gusto na tuloy niyang jowain.

“Let me clear things up  _ love _ , okay? Hindi ko siya girlfriend. I admit she was my ex but an ex is an ex. No coming back. And about the tweet, she is just making someone she likes jealous pero di ko naman alam na pati pala ikaw magseselos.”

“Excuse me? Hindi ako nagseselos ha!”

“Hindi daw.”

“Totoo naman. Bakit naman ako magseselos eh hindi naman tayo. Di naman kita jowa. Friends lang naman tayo so?”

Kala ni Baekhyun ay aasarin pa siya lalo ni Sehun kaso tahimik lang ito. Kinukulit niya ito pero walang response. Umabot na ng hapunan pero wala pa ring imik si Sehun pero constantly pa rin niyang chinecheck ang temperature niya. Thank goodness bumaba na ito pero tahimik pa din ang bantay niya. Iniisip tuloy ni Baekhyun kung ano bang nasabi niya para maging ganun bigla si Sehun. Is it because of the ‘di naman kita jowa’ thing? No Baekhyun. Hindi ka ulit mag-aassume.

“Baek, alis lang ako. Bilhan kitang gamot. May gusto ka pa bang ipabili?”

Umiling lang siya kaya naman umalis na si Sehun. Nagtaka naman siya bigla. Bibili ng gamot? Eh may natitira pa siyang gamot dito. Umiling na lang ulit siya at nanood ng four sisters and a wedding. Paborito niya talaga to okay. Paborito din niya si Bobbie and he aspires na maging gaya niya na corporate communications manager na required to have an extensive vocabulary para naman hindi na niya laging ginagamit at ginagawa yung word na “assume.” 

Maya-maya pa ay narinig niyang bumukas ang pinto, sign na dumating na si Sehun. Hindi na siya tumayo para salubungin ito kasi busy siya sa pinapanood niya. Pamamanhikan scene na kasi. Favorite scene niya ito okay. Nakalipas na ang ilang minuto at nagtaka naman siya kung bakit antagal ni Sehun kaya naman lumabas siya ng kwarto niya. What he saw is the least he expected to see. It is Sehun on the dining with foil balloons on the background saying “will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Ano to?”

“Hi. I am Sehun Sebastian from University of the Philippines Diliman. And I am here, trying to ask you Baekhyun Elijah Byun from University of Santo Tomas if I could be your boyfriend?”

“Bakit?”

Natanong na lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“Bakit hindi? Mahal kita, Baekhyun Elijah Byun.”

Mama. Mahal daw niya ako. Sandali lang naman ang puso, hindi maikalma. 

“Sigurado ka ba? Hindi ba masyadong mabilis?”

“Siguradong-sigurado. Ikaw lang ang nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda.”

“Sigurado ka na ba talaga? Hindi ba ang odd naman na isang isko tapos isang thomasian? Maroon ka tapos golden ako? Parang mangga tapos ketchup combination lang diba?”

Lumapit sa kanya si Sehun at tinitigan ito sa mata. Iba ang kislap ng mga ito kumpara noong huli niya itong tinitigan. Malalim ang tingin. Maraming emosyon na pinapakita. Nakakalunod. 

“Ano naman kung isko ako tapos thomasian ka? Ano naman kung sea of gold ka at sea of maroon ako? Wala lang naman yun eh. Schools and colors won’t matter in our relationship. Ang mag-m-matter naman dito ay yung ikaw at ako. Sehun at Baekhyun lang. Tayo lang.”

Yung kilig na kanina pa niya pinipigilan ay nailabas na niya. Tumingala siya at hinalikan ang binata sa labi. Naramdaman niya ang pagngiti ng binata at binalik din ang halik nito. Punong-puno silang dalawa ng emosyon. Ramdam ang tibok ng puso nila para sa isa’t isa. 

Si Baekhyun ang unang humiwalay nang maramdaman niyang kinakapos na siya sa paghinga. He looked at Sehun’s eyes again. Nalulunod talaga siya sa mga mata nito. Gustong-gusto niya itong titigan na lang palagi.

“Oo.”

“Ha?”

“Oo. Tayo na. Kahit hindi ka manlang nanligaw hmp. Tayo na,  _ love _ .”


End file.
